Fighter
The fighter is a master of weapons and most knowledgeable in the art of combating. He travels from place to place to do battle in armies as a vassal or as a mercenary. They are equipped with skills that augment The more powerful fighters are masters of the lands around them. General Information Fighters may circle their enemies in attacks, confusing them for many seconds before moving in to strike. Like barbarians, fighters are also able to bash their opponents senseless with force of strength. In addition, they are able to kick their enemies in combat as an augmentation to their fighting skills with weapons. Fighters are also able to disarm their opponents, depriving their enemies of their weapons in order to have a better advantage. There are several clans throughout Derlith in which a fighter may join - most often those opposing thieves and assassins. Armor type: Plate Restrictions: N/A Summary of Skills: Bash, Circle, Disarm, Kick Benefits from Stats Suggested prime requisites are in magenta. * Strength: Since berserkers are completely dependent on their fighting skills, this should be where most of your points are distributed. More STR, the higher blows you'll hit for. * Constitution: Along with strength, CON is another important stat for berserkers. They are unable to heal through magic, and thus competely depend on their HP pool for absorbing damage. If you plan to tank your damage more than depend on circle, CON should be the next choice of point distribution. * Dexterity: Skills such as dodge and circle are based on DEX. These are more routes of damage prevention to replace the ability of magical healing. If you plan to avoid damage by keeping your enemy stunned more than bet on absorbing with immense amounts of health, DEX should be the next choice of point distribution. * Piety & Intelligence: It should be clear to you that both of these are useless for a berserker. They are not magically inclined in any way, and thus should not benefit from points in these stats at all. Playable Races Suggested = ^ Natural Infravision = ^ Barbarian^, Cambion^, Dark-Elf^, Dwarf^, Elf^, Gnome, Goblin^, Half-Elf, Half-Giant^, Half-Orc, Halfling, Human^, Kataran^, Kobold^, Minotaur, Ogre, Orc^, Seraph, Tiefling^, Troll^ Training Locations * Levels 1-7 ** You will need to purchase keys in order to access your leveling room. To list which keys the perm is selling, use the "list " syntax. To buy the proper key for your training room, you may "buy ". ** Highport: The Highport University located in the northern section of the city. Directions from Highport Clinic: e, n (x4), go gate, e, go steps. ** Sigil: Look for the Dragon Warriors bar on Saint Street, west of Arak Avenue. ** Oakspire: Go to the barracks on the Ethenear Platform. ** Gnomebarrow: Head to the Gnomebarrow Barracks near the south gate. ** Ruhrdan: Look for the fighting academy near the lumberyard on the south side of the city. ** Caladon: Look for the fighting school to the north and west of the Imperial Square. * Levels 8+ ** Fort Kao Fighting Academy: The academy is northeast of Highport. Once you arrive in the appropriate leveling room, you will have to defeat the leveling perm who blocks entrance into the training room. Roleplaying Notes Fighters are a very generic class as they can be played by nearly all races. Everything from mercenaries, soldiers, weaponmasters, and armed guard fall into the fighter category. One should note, however, the main difference between fighters and berserkers - fighters generally are more educated and fight with style rather than brute strength. This is just a general rule, as many wild fighters are sure to exist out there. Since most classes can be considered a variant of fighters, there are several things to note that separates the masses. Paladins and death knights are religiously motivated AND receive direct blessings from their deities, while religious fighters only dedicated to their god - they don't receive blessings. Rangers follow strict codes of conduct and are deeply connected to the forests, sometimes almost becoming a part of it. Rangers are rare, and thus most woodsman or lumberjacks you encounter would be consider fighters. Rogues are considered light fighters, relying more on their swiftness than their skill. Fighters, however, are a combination of skill and muscle. Many fighters fight for their reputation, trying to achieve perfection in a certain weapon. They obsess over improving their ability to fight and defeat opponents above all else. These fighters are dangerous, not only because of their daunting skill but because of their unwavering dedication. They WILL be the best swordsman in the world, and nothing is going to stop them. The general habits of a fighter are wide and many. They are the a generic collection of the people in the world who have learned how to fight and protect themselves. They can be anything from the dirty streetfighter who attacks merchants for money, or he can be the watchful vigilante, striking out against the oppressors of his land. The fighter is a universal class whose roleplaying traits general depend on his personality, as many personalities chose to become fighters.